


Hide Your Body

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is often on your mind in the Zones. Going into BL/ind just brings it to the forefront.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told this is actually not-sucky, but I can't judge that because Killjoys doesn't speak to me quite the same way as MCR does. I hope it really doesn't suck, though!
> 
> Written for the prompt _any, any, before you die_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

Gearing up with an eye to actually going _into_ BL/ind to get the Girl back was not something he'd expected to have to do. Or, rather, that he'd _want_ to, because he didn't actually have a death wish. (Kobra Kid would have snorted at him if he'd said this out loud. Fun Ghoul would just _laugh_.)

He shrugged his jacket on, checked that the laser pistol cleared its holster easily, tied his stained and battered handkerchief around his face, then picked up his mask. He turned it over in his hands once, twice, three times - and then put it back. Korse knew what he looked like, which meant the entirety of BL/ind probably did, too. The handkerchief at least functioned as a necessary filter, out here in the blasted desert.

"C'mon, Poison, hurry your fucking ass up!" Fun Ghoul yelled from outside the diner. "You're already pretty enough, so quit fucking primping!"

"Fuck off," he yelled back, but headed for the door anyway.

Getting the Girl back was too important to not try, to let his worries overcome him - and if he died, he died. Hopefully they could get her out first.


End file.
